rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Abyss Walker
Abysswalker is an ultra class that uses a greatsword as a weapon. The trainer is located in the All-Dark, and the skills are free, although they require lots of chaotic karma and about 120 grips for all skills. Abysswalker can't get tomeless. How to Obtain # Max out the greatsword super class. # Talk to Enibras who is located in a cave near the tallest peak in the Tundra to get the quest, then grip 2 players who have 8+ rots, doesn't have to just be Sigil Knights. # Talk to Enibras with a torch, and he will make the flame of your torch purple, be careful as howlers spawn as soon as you enter his cave. # Return to the place where the necromancer trainer is located at (go through glow cave), and lit the brazier above the church. # Once you see the dialouge pop up, jump into the pit and you'll be transported to the All-Might. # The Abysswalker armor and greatsword costs 150 total. Abilities Abyss Armor - passive -''' Able to buy the Abysswalker Armor. 'Abyss Greatsword - ''passive - 'Allows you to buy the Abyss Greatsword. This greatsword has an 3 slash attack combo. The RMB is a quick over head strike that moves you forward just a bit. '''Abyssal Scream - ''ability -''' Applies curse stacks on both you and nearby players. 'Abyss Walker - ''passive -''' Jumping into the pit at Sea of Dust will teleport you to the All-Dark. 'Wrathful Leap - ''ability -''' Do an aerial leap to your cursor over a short distance, does an AOE knock down and applies a curse stack on hit. This will also make you immune to fall damage so you can use this when falling from high places. '''Abyss Dancer (Uber) How to get: (1) Do the parkour to the fischerian woman. (2) Talk to her to get the quest, your screen will begin spinning (3) Find your way back to Gelders Forest with a spinning screen (4) Grab the red toolbox in one of the tree houses (5) Travel back to the fischerian woman to complete the quest. (Active): Great Cyclone - You begin charging your greatsword with a purple aura. When released, you start spinning forward hitting anything in your way. You can change direction and charge up the attack for a longer duration. (Active): Spinning Soul - Once used, you gain a purple aura. You won't take any stun or knockback for the next few seconds with this active. (Active) Void Slicer: You swing your greatsword, creating a horizontal purple slash projectile. It explodes upon landing, also applying curse stacks to whoever is hit. (Passive) Dancer - Your combat with your greatsword is changed drastically. You receive a small dagger in your left hand, and your hits with the greatsword won't fling opponents back allowing you to combo for tremendous damage. Each one of your hits moves you forward, almost like you were dashing. (Passive) Shattering Blows - The hits of your greatsword will now shatter magic shields, meaning you can no longer be countered by people spamming magic shield.